


More Than a Tummy Ache

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Plum Blossoms [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Ichika develops her first illness which results in worried parents and a visit to the fourth division.





	More Than a Tummy Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Thank you to a fellow writer for this idea! It is greatly appreciated!

Byakuya is holding her when the incident occurs because it just happens to be his luck. Her clothing is dry. Patting her back yields nothing except for more frustrations in both parties. Exhausted in their efforts, Renji and Rukia can only watch, jumping in with the occasional piece of advice. 

“We could try burping her in a different position,” Renji says. “Let’s try over the shoulder again.”

Ichika gives no warning, choosing that moment to expel a fountain of vomit down his back. A stunned silence settles over them, shattering as Ichika resumes crying. 

Renji begins barking orders at the newly frantic servants: ignore this, grab this, get that, and someone better warn squad four. 

-

Captain Unohana approaches a wailing, vomiting baby and panicking parents with the same calmness she reserves for squad eleven. Cooing, she peels Byakuya’s fingers from Ichika and pushes her hair from her forehead. 

“Oh, poor child; no one enjoys an upset stomach,” she says and turns towards Isane, “Bring the medicine  
Hanataro prepared, please. Once her stomach settles and she calms down, I can more easily examine her.” 

Isane nods, casting the family a sympathetic look before she hurries off for the requested item. Unohana sways back and forth, seemingly unbothered by the sour smell and cries, “Examinations are often easier without family members or friends in the room. You may stay in the room if you wish, but I advise against it.” 

Renji glances from her toward Byakuya, fingers curling and uncurling. His eyes are taking on a franticness. Renji wishes he could promise: this isn’t going to be like Hisana, but he doesn’t. Rukia watches the swaying with exhausted, hollow eyes.

“We’ll wait outside,” he decides. “Please alert us as soon as anything happens, though.” 

Every squad member tiptoeing around them causes more impatience and worry. Everyone else seems oblivious to the worsening stink coming from their clothes and hair. 

Eye contact receives hurried nods or something almost like a smile. Extra bodies and unpleasant odors are nothing anymore. It seems that way even for Hanataro who skips tiptoeing for running towards them. 

“I have an update,” he gasps. “Ichika is running a fever, but her stomach appears to have settled with the medicine. Captain Unohana wishes to keep her under observation to determine the source of her illness, but she has a suspicion it came from the world of the living.” 

He glances at them with a hopeful smile only to receive agitated sighs and scowls, “I can retrieve Captain Unohana – you might be able to visit with her now.” 

“Oh, you aren’t being blamed for anything,” Rukia says. “A paparazzi project by the Shinigami Women’s Association resulted in his us leaving for privacy.” 

Byakuya rises with a sharp and sudden determination,  
“I’m going to have a word with Captain Hitsugaya on his lieutenant’s actions.”

“You should bathe on the way back,” Renji says. “You smell like vomit.”

“You smell no better.” 

“I have smelled worse,” Hanataro volunteers. “You all actually smell quite nice for the circumstances.” 

His attempted compliment becomes lost in their back and forth bantering. 

Rukia shakes her head and smiles affectionately, “We truly appreciate it, Hanataro. Now, am I allowed to visit her?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ichika is suffering from the beginnings of Rotavirus. I suffered from Rotavirus as a child, but am lucky enough to not remember the experience. 
> 
> Mom describes it as one of the worst things she ever experienced as a parent, though.


End file.
